Swaggy Country
Me in real life I was born February 28th, 2005. My life was rather stereotypical for every child. Go to a kindergarten, learn, start school and more. I don't really want to reveal myself fully for the sake of not being mocked at by someone. But simply i was a normal young child just like everyone else. Entering the internet and Discord life My life in the internet was rather ok, at first. Until i had encounters with another Youtuber named 'Top Lists'. I started becoming more 'addicting' to his streams and the fan base. Until i got hit by his response in some of his stream. This really hurt me, because i was made fun by almost everyone. I was still welcomed and sort of respected by people. I seem to never forget about this moment ever in my life. Because of him i got the main hit and it was all Top Lists fault. Getting used to it After this i got even more teased and bullied at. But i always seem to get back to his streams every time. So by that point a user named 'Pjiwm' created a Discord server for him. In order for all of us to talk to each other 24/7 (The server still exists, but it's extremely hard to get into it). And this is where the whole huge drama happened between me and the entire community called 'Bizentime'. The daily routine there was rather the same. I type something, he replies with a mocking or with a normal reply. That's how it worked for me almost everyday. Issues lead to even worse consequences The problem with the community is that they gradually get much worse over time. Of course not everyone here are crap. Some of them are rather mediocre and ok, but still sometimes joined the 'party' to possibly to get attention or get closer to the mockers/bullies. I simply started replying even more and they kept becoming even worse and worse. Never changing and staying to themselves. Now you might be surprised that i didn't even get any kinds of help from this. Only advises which kind of helped me improve, but not much. But it doesn't mean i was hated every day. I still spoke with them in private about some crap. They also hanged out in the 'Voice Chats'. Where they spoke with each other's days and such. So in 2018 i was really a 'naughty' boy there since people started disliking me even more. Even the creator 'Top Lists' saw no use of me and discredited me as being just annoying and such. Before that i was in good relations with Pjiwm, but that changed since he hated me the most and it felt like he wanted me to be dead. And he banned me out of the server. Never to be seen the whole summer. After the exile After i was banned i quickly joined another banned user 'Supreme King' for getting revenge. He's one of the reasons why i got banned in the first place, actually. We decided to plan some sort of a revenge plan which sort of worked. The main goal was to seek attention from them and ruin their days which didn't work out that much. After that the community thought that were both friends, but that was the opposite. If you would realize what i had to sit through. He kept talking about himself like i was is psychologist or something which really screwed me over with him. But i still spoke with, until i had enough and started talking with him in a 'hostile' way. I gained some friends as well, but mostly i was always alone. The whole summer was just me sitting without any support and just working on my discord server. That all changed when in late August the channel named 'Text2Meme' created a new discord server for all of the people they called 'meme kids'. Me and Supreme joined in the server where i finally managed to get in contact with Top Lists (The creator of the channel). Returned in only to find out that it's the same void of space So after gaining contact i wrote him a convincing message which he approved to be 'Swaggy's return phase'. I gained back entry to the server where i quickly find out that the old followers were just the same as before. They did the same mocking strategies which i always fall for, thinking that 'defending myself is the only way to fight them off'. The same crap continued like i mentioned before. Same Daily-routine of chatting, nothing else. But i found more followers who were actually good people. Even if they were children they were more entertaining to speak with than the mockers/bullies. But I've also tightened up my relations with Top Lists since he's the one who gave me advises and did give a crap about me (Of course there were more, but i'm not going to mention them. In the sake of mistakes made by me). But this is not the end. A well known user 'Pjiwm' decided to raid my server and ruin the chat's with spams. Another user 'Golden Boy' actually cleaned up the chats for me when he didn't even had to. I was rather shocked that they actually done this. Since i never expected them to ever even to that. I simply left the Discord servers for good. Said everything to Top about this and he just replied with a 'sorry' type of a message and that he would've done this sooner. I didn't stick up with his words, since he always spectates the drama and never intervenes in it (This is just from my knowledge of him). We still kept contact with each other, but that turned out to be rather short. After making a call with him, explaining everything and saying how i feel. He gave me one last call after that mentioning about a leaked photo to Supreme. After that he simply unfriended or blocked me. Today After that I've left all possible Discord servers he was part in and just closed off any contact related servers with him. There was a period for me where i just couldn't hold the things that the community has done to me. It haunts me to this very day. Imagine being sent to an asylum where all they do is just talk about you and mock you. I've simply grown tire of all of this madness and it even ruined my relations with my parents as well. Summary The whole point about me is just mainly mentioned about the big drama that has being going on for the whole year. And i will probably never forget the things they've done to me all this time... Category:Swaggy Himself